Talk:Killer B
5 Kage Summit Arc Shouldn't something about him fighting Kisame be added? Done! Feel free to edit or add things if you like! AMTNinja (talk) 04:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't seem right. The Five Kage Summit is over. We cannot keep adding there everything that has happened after that. Same goes for the other articles as well. Maybe we need to create a separate section such as "Killer Bee v/s Kisame fight" or something like that. I am not sure what this next arc should be called, since there are several other plots running in parallel, such as Ao v/s Fuu and Danzo's traps, "Sakura's Confession" and all that, Tsuchikage's "plan", etc. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Black Enka Singer I was doing some research on Enka music (mainly after reading the trivia about Master Sab being a reference to Saburō Kitajima) and stumbled upon Jero : the first Black Enka Singer in history who is also doing some sort of mixture between Enka and Hip-hop. I will add a trivia part that Killer Bee might be a reference to Jero. I might be mistaken, but I could also be right and I do not think it would hurt to have this trivia part present in his article. - MadaraU (talk) 19:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I find that to be a stretch a bit, there's not enough to infer that Killer Bee is a reference to him. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 20, 2009 @ 02:20 (UTC) Ink Where exactly should his ink spitting ability be mentioned? It doesn't look very "abilitish". More like trivia-ish. Omnibender - Talk - 17:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Number of tails i see 8 tails, not 7 http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/7411/hachibi.jpg -- --Honza8D (talk) 19:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *It keeps changing, see discussions at Talk:Killer Bee's Jinchūriki Forms. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Samehada I think we should add Samehada as a list of jutsu and weapons, seeing as Killer Bee is the new master--SixthMizukage (talk) 01:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :He hasnt actually used it so it it imparable whether he will use it or not, hes not his oficial master. ::Just because Samehada didn't want to kill Killer Bee doesn't mean he accepted him as his new wielder. Maybe he just wants to snack on him for a bit longer. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Samehada healed him, and detatched his bond from Kisame to KIller Bee, so I say have Samehada his list of jutsu--SixthMizukage (talk) 21:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Name In light of Bee's older brother's name being revealed as "Killa Ē", wouldn't that mean that "Killa" is the family name and Bee's name is "Killa Bee" rather than "Killer Bee"? (talk) 04:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The Raikage's name is not Killa Ē, it is just Ē. :Any way, I was thinking it might be a good idea to change Killer Bee back to Kirābī. It is very likely that his name is not Bee, but simply B. Just like how the Raikage is A, Shī is C and Jei is J. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, wouldn't "Killer B" be a more precise translation? He has made several puns regarding the "B", obviously referring to bees. Reverting to Kirabi would be taking a step backwards. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Reverting to Kirābī would be playing it safe. Both Killer B and Killer Bee are possible translations of his name, but we can't know for sure until Kishimoto-sensei tells us. I personally believe Killer B is the most likely name, but that is just my opinion. The only confirmed name we have is his Japanese name and by extension its romanisation. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Morpheus (Now I get the name). I'd rather not play it safe.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure you want to set that precedent TheUltimate3? It would mean we also have to change Ē, Shī, Jei, and probably also a few I can't recall right now. :::::Then again, it might not be that bad... So~ Killer B or Killer Bee? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll place my vote for "Killer B". it Just seems to make more sense given the naming of his brother (A), and team mates (C and J). Newthx2u (talk) 20:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I sense the dawning of a new era...because of that, I will hold my opinion. For now. Everyone do as you will, I will watch...and wait.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Said the man who cast the die... Planning on watching us drown in the Rubicon? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea what a Rubicon is, but I do intend to see what happens if I remain hands off--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Kids these days don't know their ancient Roman anecdotes any more... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lets leave my uneducatedness of Ancient Rome out of this whole "new era" thing. Let's just focus one the whole "new era" thing of the Wiki. Ok?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldnt really call this a new era, just that we'd end up changing four character names. At this point it's pretty obvious the naming pattern Kishi is using for A, B, C, and J. Reverting it to Kirabi just seems relapsive at this point seeing as how every manga translator and reader accepts and uses the two-worded english form. Newthx2u (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just because it's a naming convention linking them doesn't mean they should all be spelled after the convention, in other words. Shi is still clearly Shi, even if it's ment to evoke the letter C. Ino means 'Boar' but we still call her Ino even though it's equally as much part of a naming convention. ZeroSD (talk) 21:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're wrong. Ino evoke's "boar" by only being a japanese word. C, J and the rest are all japanese words meant to evoke a letter of the roman alphabet. they're two entirely different things.Newthx2u (talk) 22:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::One evokes something from the same language and one's ment to evoke something from a different language. They aren't the exact same thing, but in that they're both naming conventions and not *actually* Boar and C they're similar. They're part of patterns but have their own form. It's not like there's anything stopping Kishimoto from writing C, J, etc.. Until we get a spelling from a databook, I think we should leave them as Shi, Jei, etc..ZeroSD (talk) 21:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ) 23:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ← (redent) If it weren't for "Ē", I'd say to leave things as they are. However, since people can read that as "E" instead of "A", the lot should be moved. I don't fancy waiting until the next databook for official English English spellings. ''~SnapperT '' 23:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :the symbol "Ē" doesnt read as an "ee" sound as in (sEEn). It reads as an "ei" or "A" sound (like wEIght) so the actual sound of the letter is A, not E. Newthx2u (talk) 23:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Have I been speaking in tongues recently? I know how it's pronounced. I am suggesting it be moved to "A" so that people do not think it is pronounced like "E". ''~SnapperT '' 23:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::An interesting position we find ourselves in now hm. I get what you're saying Snapper. This is just a very...very...odd situation.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::You could hope all readers are/were Pokémon fans and move him to "É". Maybe 45° would make all the difference? ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::My bad, snapper. i thought you were suggesting it could either be E or A. But yes, overall i'm for the move to having his name be A. Newthx2u (talk) 23:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually, you're wrong. There is a difference. :::::::Ino is meant to be rendered as a Japanese name in the Japanese script. Ē/A is (most likely) meant to be rendered as an English name in the Latin alphabet, just like the name Pain. --ShounenSuki (talk |